The hallway
by tyory
Summary: One-Shot, slightly smutty. Why did Harry break up with Ginny? Ginny sure didn't know and to her luck the last person she wanted to see came around the corner.


Ginny sat in an empty hallway silently crying to herself. "Why did he do that?" She asked herself. "Why did he break up with me?" Ginny couldn't understand it. She was somewhere in the middle of frustration and depression. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them tightly to her. She continued crying for another minute or so before the tears no longer fell from her eyes. She sighed deeply. She turned her head and placed her cheek on her knee.

Draco walked down the hallway aimlessly. He loved this hallway; it was solemnly occupied and left Draco to his thoughts. He wandered down the hallway thinking of a certain someone, until he heard a soft whimper. Curious, he followed the direction the noise had come from. He rounded a corner and saw Ginny Weasley resting on a bench. "Oi! What are you doing here?" He growled.

Ginny's head shot up and looked at Draco. He face fell instantly. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked. Draco's frowned. Why couldn't she call him by his name? "I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I was just..." She said fumbling for words. She expected him to get angry, it was only a matter of time, she supposed. "It doesn't matter, Malfoy! I have the right to be wherever I want!" He winced.

"My name is Draco." He hissed at her. Ginny frowned. She didn't exactly want to fight at that moment. She shook her head, her hair falling to the sides.

"Look, _Malfoy_. I just want to be alone. So if you don't mind." She said standing up. Draco took in every detail as she stood. Draco smirked. "And what if I don't?" He said menacingly, taking one step closer to her. Ginny narrowed her eyes and took the challenge and stepped closer to him.

"Then I'll make you." She said. He took another step and raised an eyebrow quizzically, the smirk permanently glued to his face. Ginny followed his lead and stepped forward. They continued this pattern until they were face to face. Ginny could smell him. He smelt of cinnamon and apple.

Draco was so close he could feel her breath on him. She smelt of lime and lavender.

Ginny glared at the Slytherin in front of her and Draco glared down at the Gryffindor in front of him. But in one fluid motion his arms coiled around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck and their lips crashed together in the middle.

"Ginny." He moaned onto her lips. Draco had wanted to do this for years. He pushed her up against a wall. Ginny gasped and ran her hands into his hair. She leaned back to him and kissed him hungrier. Draco trailed him lips down her neck. "Draco." She purred.

Draco put his knee between her legs to hold her up as his hands roamed. His hands eventually found the bottom of her shirt. He snaked his hands up her shirt and around her bra. He cupped his hands firmly on her breasts over her bra. He pulled back and watched as a small pink mark appeared on her neck. He smirked triumphantly and moved back to her mouth, kissing it passionately.

Draco felt like a thousand Cornish Pixies had been set free in his stomach. His heart was beating faster by the second. Ginny's hands slowly worked their way down to his pants where they skilfully slid into place wrapping then tightly around his length. Draco felt himself go rock hard at the touch of her soft silky hands. Ginny smiled against him lips. She dipped her hand up and down before a low growl erupted from Draco. "Ready?" He asked a deep voice. Ginny gave a quick nod before his length was inside of her.

Ginny let out a gasp as he slid in and out of her in a perfect rhythmic pattern. "Oh, Godric." She groaned. It wasn't before long both of them were ready. "Ginny." He said in a deep warning tone, "Draco!" She moaned in reply.

Draco leaned against Ginny, who was still pressed against the wall, both trying to catch their breath. "No one-can-know." She said between breaths. Draco's brow furrowed but he nodded reluctantly. She composed herself and fixed her hair and robes. She gave a curt not and turned her back, whispering, "Malfoy," before she left.

Draco leaned against the wall and sunk down to the ground cradling his head in hands, cursing to himself.

Ginny walked down the hall laughing with Hermione. Draco walked the opposite direction. Ginny's voice caught in her throat as they accidentally bumped shoulder. "Ginny." He murmured softly into her ear.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Hermione spat taking Ginny by the arm and wheeling her away. "You okay?" She asked Ginny softly. Ginny nodded slowly and looked over her shoulder at Draco. Draco stood on the spot and watched as Ginny walked away.


End file.
